south park: My Hero
by swagcat4eva
Summary: its our favorite 4 characters (stan,kyle.eric and kenny) when they are 17. but have they got powers now. What will happen when Stans cousin and Kyles crush becomes a super villan.
1. kyle's accident

Kyle's P.O.V

"Beep,beep."the alarm went on as I woke , when i sat up on my bed, I saw a photo surrounded by electrical sparks. " what the fuck is happening here today. I bet it is one of Cartman's wierd plans to destroy jews." I said to myself as i decided to investigate. I walked closer and closer to the photo till eventually i could reach it. When I touched it I got electrified, well thats the easiest way to call what was happening to me. Then I fell to the ground. I couldnt feel a muscle. As Ike passed my room he saw me on the floor and then screamed out," Kyle wake up, mum help Kyle I think he is dying cause there is alot of blood on the floor!" I heard mum run up the stairs. After an hour I was in the hospital. The doctor said," I am sorry for your son Mrs Broflovski but Kyle has damaged his brain so bad that he might not wake up from his coma.""a coma he said?" i thourght to did that happen. I only got elecrified.I dont even know why i fell to the ground in the first place.I mean I never fainted when i got electrifiedand I got electrified like 20 times now.

Stan's P.O.V

I cant belive that im going to lose my best friend. Im sure im going to lose my best friend. He has been in a coma for 3 and a half months. Paulina (my cousin) and Bebe were crying. I knew why Bebe was crying but Paulina, no clue. Wendy was there as well which meant that i could... well you dont have to know that. A doctor came in the corridors and said to us," well you cang go and visit kyle now."

Kyle's P.O.V

I could hear footsteps going to the bed hoping that it was someone who would explain it to me. Unfortantly it wasnt. At least it was my that what it sounded said," hey dude we are waiting for you like 3 months now." I opend my eyes," finally!" i thourgt. " omg he is alive yeay!" Wendy i decided to say something just to make sure that im not in a coma anymore," hi was it fun without me for the 3 months?" everyone smiled and then I smiled back. Well not everyone smile. Paulina looked more sceared to see me than happy.

Stan's P.O.V 

Paulina seemed different when Kyle woke up from the coma. It all started the day Kyle ended up in the hospital. She put this wierd clothing on and said to me that she will back in the morning and that she wants me not to tell went to Proffesor Chaos begging him not to kill anyone from my family I followed her so thats how i know. I have a super power that only Kenny and fatass know they have got powers too. I have super speed, Kenny can change into any peron or any thing he wants to and Cartman has super its Kyle's turn to get his power. I wonder what its going to be...

Paulina's P.O.V

Of course i know that Stan followed me but i dont give a crap about since Kyle ended up in hospital Ive been working for Proffesor Chaos. Yes Im a super villan eventhough I dont want to be one. He said that if Im not gonna work for him then he is going to kill all the people who go to SPH (south park high). I fealt guilty when i saw Kyle wake up from his coma because i know who made him end up there. It was my boss (Proffesor Chaos). He decided to shoot Kyle so he wouldnt get his powers. But it was too late cause Kyle touched the magic thing (I dont know what it was). So my boss shooted anyway. I hope that Kyle wont find out that I have to work for his killer.

**Please review i need to know if people read my stories. Sorry if I got any spelling mistakes.**


	2. the party

Paulina's P.O.V

Finally kyle was allowed to go back home from the all decided to celebrate at the south park before i walked in with Stan he said to me," Paulina I know that you are a super villan and that you work for PC. Well listen you cant do this to yourself. I will protect the family away from him cousin. So please dont ever go back to him. I got powers too and I know that you know it." i wanted to ask about 30 questions then but i decided to leave them. I allaweys wanted to be the hero...

Kenny's P.O.V

Im glad that Kyle came out from the hospital. It was ages since I talked to him.

Stan's P.O.V

Yes I am trying to stop Paulina on whatever is her evil plan. Well anyway, at the party. I started making out with Wendy like I did once in the hospital by accident ( I got a bit boared thats why ). So I forgot about looking after Paulina as I promised my perents to. After an hour or so I saw her drinking alchol and making out with Clyde. Which was strange to see because she alaweys hated him. I decided to stop that. As I ran i saw Wendy look at me as if she was about to cry."oh Stan please dont leave me here alone."she said. Unfortantly I couldnt denie a face as beautiful as her's

Kyle's P.O.V

I had finally came out from the hospital and was allowed to party. Everyone from my school came and my awesome cousin Megan came there too. Anyway fatass came to me saying ( I dont fucking know why)," dude I dare you to drink 20 bottles of alchol." I didnt have time for alchol till I saw Clyde making out wit Paulina. I felt really jealous since I liked her so much. " give me the bottles Fatass I'm ready."I said.I thourght for a minute was i doing the right thing?No i wasnt but if i would denie now then I would get beat up by Eric fat Cartman. What have I got myself into.

Paulina's P.O.V

While I was making out with Clyde I saw Kyle drinking I didnt want him to make my mistake. Then I realized that I was making out with CLYDE. A boy i hated ever since i moved to South Park. It was only cause I was drunk. Well I did like Clyde a bit but not as much as Kyle. I pushed Clyde away from me and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. As I walked in through the door I got a message from PC that said

**Paulina Where The Fuck Are u so get your ass right to the secret mansion before i decide to target someone again.**

I knew he is going to try to target Kyle again. He wouldnt dare kill Eric cause he had a crush on him. PC is actually Butters Stoch if you ever heared of him before. He is gay which is really wierd for a villan. Well should I ask someone to help me or sort it by myself...


	3. MURDER

Kenny's P.O.V

As I was walking past the girls toilets I heared someone cry. So i decided to use my power of changing into anything/anyone i want to and helps someone. I changed into Bebe because 1 I was going to go to the girls toilets 2 I dont think it was Bebe who would be crying in the toilet in the middle of an awesome party. So I walked in. Everything was soo PINK. I started talking to the only person there,Paulina." why are you crying Balbina? this party is so awsome and I saw you making out with clyde, what could go wrong?" I said in Bebe's voice.

Paulina's P.O.V

Why was Kenny so retarded spying on others lives not caring about his. I knew it was Kenny because only Kenny calls me Balbina and only kyle calls me Paula (dont know why I said that). Unfortantly i am a bad liar so I told him the truth," listen Kenny, Kyle is drunk out there and I really care about him and if he does something like that then i get sick. So I ran to the toilets and then got a message from P.C that I have to go and meet him in the secret mansion and then i started crying and then-","Paulina you work for P.C! I mean Stan did mention it but I ignored him. Why?" My face gone blank and since i had too much in my head i fainted.

Kenny's P.O.V

Paulina fainted. I grabbed her and then took her to the rooms . On my way i saw a boy about my age with goofy teeth that said to me,"Hey chic dont worry about your friend I'll take care of her." i gave him unconcius Paulina and turned back into Kenny me.

Stan's P.O.V

I walked outside to talk to Megan. As I started talking I heared some strange noises. I said to Megan,"hey did you hear that?","what?" She replied . I ignored her and ran using my awsome power. Halfway there the noise ended. I stoped. After a minute there was a boy dragging my couisin on the floor. But who the fuck was he?

Megan's P.O.V

I hope Stan wont find out my plan. Mine, P.C's plan and my best friend's plan...

_**the next chapter will say more about megan and the mistery guy. PLZ review i want to know if people actually read my stories. PLZ tell me if i got any mistakes.**_


	4. vampires

Paulina's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. I was in a room with alot of pictures of me stuck on the black walls. Then a boy came in._ description: pinkish lips, beautiful hair, goofy teeth and blueish green eyes._ I thourght he looked sexy. I rememberd him from my last high school before south park high. It was called sirius academy. I said, " Hi louis i didnt see you for a are all these photos about and why am I coverd in blood."

Louis stood there without an answer as if he was a statue of something. Then he looked at the floor and said to me," Paulina listen I'm not the person you used to know the cheeky, flirty boy who hang aroun Tom and Joe all the time as your sis called them burger and stick now I'm a grown vampire ninja working with a friend of mine called megan. I didnt want to but i bit you and thats why you are coverd with blood."

"but what about the pictures of me what are they doing down here?" I said a bit worried and a bit shoked that megan works with the second sexiest guy i saw in my life cause kyle is the first sexiest guy in my life.

Louis looked at me then tured to face the pictures then back at me and whisperd," I like you Paulina but you have to die so does Kyle,Stan and Kenny. It is all PC's plan. Me and Megan didnt want this to happen but we need money to live." I steread and steared until it hit me. I still had my powers its not like Louis or Megan took it from me so i froze the string i was tied by and it fell of so i ran as quick as i could to the pub hoping that no one would realize that i was gone.

But then Megan found me and started biting on my neck i couldnt run from destiny it was inpossible.

Kyle's P.O.V

I heared Stan shout my name so i decided to tell him about my new discovery of having i walked to Stan i got a really bad headache that was for about 1 minute.  
"Hey dude i see you got your powers now." Stan said. I noded. I knew that he had powers already couse i read his mind.

"Kyle listen I need your help. Paulina got took by a really wierd guy that looked a bit like a ninja with a red clothing and vampire teeth." Stan said to me in horror.

I couldn't let a girl like her die in hands of a vampire ninja even if it would be Megan. I know Megan wouldn't use her powers for bad. Would she?Well i agreed to help Stan find the pretty polish girl.


	5. finally free

somewhere in south park...

_Kyle's P.o.v_

It was nearly 7:00 am which means me and Stan were looking for Paulina for 8 hours now. " dude can we take a breake,go t mcdonalds or something they are everywhere from somewhere near the piramids to the middle of the amazon jungle and that is true not like Paulina. she i sprobably on a plane to india by now."stan said. that didnt make sense for me exept the mcdonalds bit because that is stan was the one who made me search for Paulina in the first place.

I said back," listen Stan you made me do this in the first place. we started together so we are going to finish together,i feel that we are getting closer to finding her."

meanwhile at the pub...

_Kenny's P.O.V_

"hey bebe do you feel like something is missing at this party" i asked

"no why" she said

then i shruged and kissed her till we ended up in bed.

At the vamires ninjas house/louis' and megans house

_Megan's P.O.V_

I felt sorry for Paulina she went through alot of pain and i never wanted her to suffer because of my muanty. eventhough im 20 and shes 16 we are best only doing this because louis promised me he'll change me back into a normal person if i'll help him but is my happiness better than someones life? I heard a knock on the door it was ...

_Stan's P.O.V_

"Megan what are you doing here ?!" I said to herin a shock when then a boy with goofy teeth appeared next to her. I steared at the boy and then at Kyle. You could see the fire build up in Kyle's eyes its as if Kyle has seen him before.

But i guess you know alot when yuo have powers like Kyle.

_Kyle's P.O.V_

" Louis what do you want from Paulina what has she ever done to you. I know you are a vampire ninja just like megan but why cant you just eat sheep blood instead. I mean its not her fault shes polish and she is not like hitler cause thats the only person you can you should kill."I practually shouted.

Evarybody stared at me then Stan started laughing when he reminded himself of the time cartman dressup as hitler.

Megan and Stan made a fighting position against louis and then they started fighting.

so i sneaked out to free Paulina.I opened the cage with my brain (of course) and then she came out crying, hugging and kissing me (which was nice).

when we came out from the cage room to the corridor everyone was holiding a cup of coffe and laughing "WTF is happening if you are happy now couldnt you get me out of the cage yorself louis i mean since you are not killing Stan like you planed to." Paulina said started laughing icluding me and Paulina herself.

The rest of the day we spent at Louis' house trying to take away the spell from Megan which worked she is a normal person now. The best thing happend to me that day was that i finally got with Paulina. Hurray! :)

_**authers note: 50% of the story belongs to mizookie101 well megan. thnx to all the people who read my review. should i add another chapter or leave it at that. sorz for the looonnnggg wait.**_


End file.
